Fiddlesticks Hermione!
by Consulting Centurion
Summary: H/Hr: Hermione's show's up at the Dursley's soaking wet and hysterical, Harry comes to her aid, what happens when they get locked in Harry's room for an entire weekend together? What about when they go to the Weasley's? FLUFF-FEST. R&R. poss. name change
1. Shirtless Wonder

**Disclaimer: did you REALLY think that I owned Harry Potter and all its glory? …pssht. Yeah right. And I suppose you are the Queen of Ukraine right? (BTW I KNOW THAT UKRAINE DOESN'T HAVE A EFFING MONARCHY. I'M NOT DUMB SO STOP WRITING BLOODY REVIEWS ABOUT IT. DUH. THEY DON'T, ITS CALLED SARCASM YOU FRICKING IDIOTS.)**

**A/N: so this is just a lil fic I came up with tonight, I got the idea in my head and I just couldn't get it out. Okay. So Harry and Hermione are about to enter their 6****th**** year, Apparation has been moved to 16, and Sirius is NOT dead, he narrowly escaped and was in a magically induced coma for 5 months…but he is ALIVE. Dumbledore will not die in this fic either BTW. Dobby is still Dobby and Kreacher is as fowl as ever and Hermione may or may not attack Ron with canaries. Yay Minerva! Anywho. On with the story…R&R.**

Harry sat on the hard floor next to his bed where the floorboard, that contained all of the food and sweets that he'd been storing, was pushed open. Harry was munching down on Chocolate Frogs and Pumpkin Pasties. He was flipping through a quidditch book that Hermione had given him for Christmas when he heard a sharp banging on the front door downstairs, and one very angry Vernon stomp through the house yelling, "Who on earth has the nerve to come here at this hour?"

Harry rolled his eyes, and then he chuckled when Vernon screeched, "We're not interested!" at the poor stranger who had come to beckon at the Dursley household. Harry's interest perked up more when as soon as the door slammed shut, the banging continued until Vernon opened the door again, and screamed, "We really don't wa—" He paused, then shouted "—POTTER!" Harry bolted up and ran down the stairs to be shocked at the sight of his bushy haired friend and her trunk in the pouring rain on his doorstep.

"Her-_Hermione?_" He asked bemused. There was still three weeks till the first term at Hogwarts and two weeks until he was due at the Weasley's, Harry was truly puzzled at why his friend was at _his_ house no less. "Come in Hermione! You must be freezing" Vernon had long walked off, not bothering to care about whatever the two were talking about, but Harry guess that he would be back shortly, ready to kick Hermione out of the house. Harry ushered Hermione in and pulled her truck inside then shut the door. Hermione was shaking and he could see that she had been crying.

"H-H-Harry, I-I'm so s-sorry to barge in on you like this, b-but I didn't know wh-where else to g-g-go" tears and rain streaked down her face, Harry quickly escorted her upstairs and grabbed her trunk. He led her to his room and then quietly shut the door, not wanting to remind his uncle that an unwanted guest was in his house.

"Let's get you changed out of those wet clothes, you don't want to get sick." He handed Hermione a towel and then she nodded weakly, still silently crying and rummaged through her trunk for clean dry clothes. "I—uh, I'll just wait outs—"

"No! —" She cried, "—please don't leave…just turn around" She whispered. Harry nodded and turned around, closing his eyes just incase. He heard her clothes being peeled off her skin and dropping to the ground, then the shuffling of fresh clothes. Harry then felt a warm hand on his shoulder, "Okay Harry" she said softly. He turned and faced Hermione, who still had the never ending stream of tears flowing down her face Harry's brow furrowed and he pulled Hermione into his arms wrapping her in a strong embrace. She began to sob more vocally, still shaking.

"Shh, shh Hermione" He stroked her hair and waited for her cries to calm. After a few minutes she stopped sobbing and was down to the silent streaming tears here and there and sniffles. Harry rubbed circles on her back. "What's going on Hermione? What happened?" He asked softly. She took a few deep breaths.

"It's my parents," She whispered. "They're sick, _horribly_ sick, they don't know what's wrong with them, I'm not allowed to see them, I found them passed out when I came home from a walk.

A-and I called an ambulance and they came and were so freaked out by my parents that they wouldn't tell me a thing and just, l-left me…" She buried her head in Harry's chest, shuddering again in attempt to stop the insane flow of tears that just flooded her eyes. Harry gripped her closer and shh'd her softly. "I didn't know where else to go, I-I didn't think about your aunt and uncle, I just needed to find y-you" She hugged him closer and Harry felt a bittersweet feeling, supreme joy that he was finally holding Hermione so close mixed with utter anguish for his best friend. Harry picked Hermione up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he set her on the bed, then sat next to her, she shook her head and climbed into Harry's lap, wrapping her arms once more around him, he smiled slightly and took the large worn comforter and wrapped it around himself and Hermione making a cocoon of warmth between them, Harry leaned against the headboard and nestled his arms around Hermione.

"It's going to be okay Hermione, you can stay here, I don't care what the Dursley's say, we'll threaten them with Sirius, they'll crack under that. I'm glad you came to me, but why didn't you go to the Weasley's? We were due there in two weeks…and Ron is there" he said the last part half-heartedly. He was ecstatic that Hermione had thought of him first in her time of need.

"N-no…I didn't think about going there…I don't want to go…Ron's not very good at…comforting." She looked up at Harry; he wiped a few stray tears from her face with his thumb. She smiled weakly, "And I wanted you" Harry's heart leapt at these words. She placed a hand on his cheek and leaned up, placing a small peck on his cheek, "thank you" She breathed into his ear, he shivered under touch, pleading that she didn't notice. She laid her head on his shoulder. Harry rested his head atop hers.

"I'm here for you Mione" He lightly kissed her hair, "_always_"

The two fell asleep in each other's arms. Vernon had forgotten about Hermione and went to bed, locking Harry's door before he did. They had told Harry the previous night that they were going on a weekend holiday and were not taking them with them, Ms. Fig would be watching Harry every day, they had given her strict orders to only let him out twice a day for the bathroom and to serve meals through the cat door. They left that morning with a bang on the door and a sharp "Monday!" Harry woke up and froze under the weight that was on top of him. Hermione was still curled up on his lap, the blanket secured around their bodies. Hermione stirred slightly.

"_Hermione_—" Harry whispered into her ear "—_wake up_" He breathed.

"Mmm—no, don't wanna…warm" She said pressing her face into his chest. Harry chuckled and hugged her tightly.

"_Mione…please wake up. It's a new day…and the Dursley's left_," He whispered not able to keep the smile out of his voice. He placed a kiss on her cheek and her eyes fluttered open.

"Thank you" she said in a raspy voice and smiled. "I'm awake. But I'll have you know that I have every intention of staying right where I am, it is to incredibly warm" She nuzzled closer to Harry, and he laughed freely.

"A-are you…okay?" He asked tentatively. He felt her stiffen and then relax instantly when he touched her cheek.

"I think so…I over reacted a bit last night, I was just so _scared_…I didn't know what to do. I wasn't thinking, I just acted…but I don't regret it…you _did_ help me…I'm not as terrified." She said laying her head back on Harry's chest.

"I really am glad that you came to me, I'm always here for you, I'll be by your side through this whole ordeal, and I'll still be there when your parents are back to normal…maybe we can get them to Mungo's…like I said before, you can stay here until we go to the Weasley's" He hugged her and she nodded into his chest. They sat talking for a while longer and then Hermione stood up, stretching. Harry rose too and stretched his sore muscles. "I—uh think I'll change…" He said walking over to his drawer, pulling out his clean clothes.

"Oh, um I'll just leave so you ca—"

"—Shoot." He said cutting Hermione off.

"What is it?" She asked turning around, she was about three feet from the door.

"The Dursley's lock me in here. Ms. Fig won't be here till noon." He said rubbing his temples.

"That's so _cruel_. Why didn't you tell Sirius? Or Dumbledore? This isn't right. They could have done something to he—"

"I didn't want to cause any trouble Hermione. It doesn't bother me, it's not like I actually want to be around the Dursley's anyways."

"Oh…well, I guess I'll just turn around then, it's not a big deal, after all, we've been friend's since first year." She giggled and turned around putting her hands over her eyes.

Harry changed clothes, not bothering to put a shirt on, he realized that he didn't have any clean ones in the room, they were all dirty, all four of them, he had to constantly wash them and they were downstairs…in the hamper.

He walked forward and wrapped him arms around Hermione's waist and she jumped at his silent, and _shirtless_ approach. But her heart was pounding in her chest. Not because she was surprised, but because Harry was being so open with her, ever since she arrived last night, he was holding her like she had always wanted him to. Hermione's feelings had blossomed for Harry more and more over the years, and she cared about him dearly. She turned around in his arms and snaked hers around his neck, smiling. She took the cover, which was still wrapped around her and engulfed Harry in it's warmth, They stood enveloped in the blanket for a minute or two when Hermione looked up into Harry's face, taking in each perfect feature, his beautiful emerald eyes, and messy black hair, she straightened his glasses, which were sitting crooked on his face and then rested her hand on his cheek once more. She looked into those entrancing green orbs and stretched up on her toes, lightly pressing her lips to Harry's. The both of their hearts almost burst with emotion, and Harry passionately kissed Hermione back. She tangled her fingers in those untidy black locks and wrapped her other arm around his neck. He cupped the back of her neck and had another arm around her waist, pressing her body closer to his. They pulled apart for air and he rested his forehead against hers. They were both panting slightly. Harry chuckled. Hermione closed her eyes and lightly twisted and untwisted her fingers in the back of his hair. He drew little patterns through her shirt on the small of her back. She giggled which was _very_ un-Hermione.

"H-Harry, the real reason that I came to you first is because…I…love you" She opened her eyes and stared into his with great emotion. "I've loved you for a long time, you've always been here for me, always believed in me, always stuck up for me, and have always understood me. I love you Harry…so much…and I thank you, for being here…" She leaned up and kissed Harry again softly.

"Hermione…we've been through so much together, I've always gone to you when I needed help, you are so smart and so strong and talented, _beautiful_ and you care so much. I've always been able to tell you anything and I can trust you with any secret…" He whispered. Hermione closed her eyes, thinking he was finished, a wave of rejection washed through her. She bowed her head, but Harry's fingers lifted her chin up, "And I've loved you since first year." He finished. Hermione grinned and Harry pressed his mouth to Hermione's molding their mouths together.

"Oh Harry—" she said, tears stinging her eyes "—I-I'm speechless. —" She hugged him, "I love you," she breathed.

"I love you too Hermione, with all of my heart." He smiled.

"So…what are we going to do until Ms. Fig gets here?" She asked as Harry and her sat down beside his bed, he opened a floorboard and handed her a sweet. He grinned wickedly.

"I've got a few ideas…"

**TA-DA…there it is! It's an on going story so don't worry…this idea struck me and I just had to act on it H/HR FOREVER-- REVIEW! **

**OKAY. so i've gotten reviews about my sarcasm about the Queen of Ukraine (who doesn't exsist!!) and the last one really insulted me. BELIEVE IT OR NOT, I AM SMARTER THAT YOU THINK. (not to sound pompous) BUT THESE REVIEWS ARE RIDICULOUS. DUH. ITS FCKING SARCASM, I'M SORRY THAT NOT EVERYONE UNDERSTANDS IT. PM me if you have a problem with a disclaimer...only review THE STORY ITSELF. DO _NOT_ INSULT MY INTELLIGENCE IN FRONT OF OTHER PEOPLE, IT'S RUDE AND YOU JUST LOOK STUPID. ahh. there now that that's done with, i just hope that the two gits that read this story and couldn't understand damn sarcasm re-read this. **

**i'm not this mean usually, its just, when i'm insulted. i've actually got a very sweet personality and i'm just here for the lovely H/Hr fluff. tootaloo!**

**Cullenist Attitude**


	2. ZOMG

I got a review from "anon" and it was so funny that I just had to reply...I'm aware that Ukraine DOES NOT infact have a monarchy. I was being sarcastic. clearly he/she misunderstood. i'd like to thank "anon" for a great laugh...sorry if my sarcasm was a tad obscure...(this is relating to my a/n in the previous chapter...)

you faithful and reverent author,

Cullenistic Attitude (xxBellaxCullenxx)


	3. Bloody Hell?

**For those who don't know HRPOV: Hermione's POV…HPOV: Harry POV… For those who don't know HRPOV: Hermione's POV…HPOV: Harry POV…TPPOV: Third Person POV**

HRPOV

So Harry and I ended up playing Exploding Snap and Wizard's Chess until two when Ms. Fig finally arrived, we ate a good portion of Harry's sweets and we talked about all sorts of things, and _naturally_ we made out, a lot, it was _magnificent_. Although I was still extremely distraught about my parent's…unnatural ailment, Harry helped me keep my mind off of that. He was constantly telling me that when we could get out of here to send a letter to the Mr. Weasley, we could tell him where my parents are and he could try and get them to Mungo's. Harry had a way of helping me cope, with out blatantly distracting me. That's one of the reasons I loved him so much. Harry constantly was making me laugh and smile and have a more optimistic view of everything. We finally heard the door open downstairs and some incoherent muttering.

"_Ms. Fig_" Harry grumbled. I was sitting on Harry's lap; we were looking through his photo album of his parents. I laughed and Harry leaned forward and kissed me lightly before nudging me off his lap and standing up. I laughed again and he banged on his door, "MS. FIG! –" He shouted, "—UPSTAIRS! OPEN THE DOOR, WE'RE LOCKED IN!" We heard Ms. Fig coming slowly up the stairs.

"Why the devil are you locked in, doesn't he have the sense not to lock himself in a room? Wait a moment, where's that ruddy key?" We heard her say to herself, as she shuffled through her purse, "Ah, there it is." The locks in the door clicked and Harry jumped back as the door swung open. Ms. Fig walked in, Harry suddenly blushed, he realized that Ms. Fig didn't know about Hermione being there, and Harry was shirtless. Awkward? Yes, very awkward.

"Hermione? What are you doing here darling?" Ms. Fig asked raising an eyebrow. "And Harry, boy where is your shirt?"

"Be right back" Harry mumbled embarrassed and ducked out of the room. I inwardly whimpered, I liked Harry shirtless, dang did he have an amazing chest.

"Uh, Ms. Fig, how do you know my name? I don't think that we've ever met before." I stood up and crossed the room and reached my hand out to shake her hand. She lightly shook my out stretched hand.

"Of course I know who you are, Potter's best friend, naturally the Order informed me about you, and the Weasely boy too" She said nodding curtly. My mouth was hanging open, I quickly shut it, and Harry walked back into the room with a clean black shirt on.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention, Ms. Fig is a Squib. Dumbledore sent her here to watch me." Harry said as he came by my side. He looked at Ms. Fig, "Do we _really_ have to stay locked in here? I'd like to take a walk with Hermione, we won't tell that you let us out." Harry asked pleadingly.

"Of course I'm going to let you out boy. I'm also going to write a letter to Dumbledore about these living situations…it's not right, I treat my cats better than this." She said with a nod. She tossed the key to Harry and then walked out of the room, "How about some lemon cake? I'll have it ready for you when you return from your walk." Ms. Fig asked popping her head in the door. Harry and I grinned and agreed and she closed the door and walked down stairs. Harry turned to me and smiled.

"So do you want to go for a walk with me?" He asked, I couldn't help but grin, it was infectious.

"Of course I would like to go on a walk with you" I said, then I looked down and snorted, I looked atrocious, my mismatched pajamas were wrinkled from being curled in Harry's lap all night, and I was sure that my hair was horrible, it was probably sticking up in all directions from being drenched from the rain. "But, before we go, I think I'll change." I said rummaging through my trunk, Harry walked up to me and leaned down, brushing a kiss on my lips before smiling and walking out of the room,

"I'll wait out here." He called. I pulled out a white shirt and a soft, light yellow button up cardigan and a pair of worn out jeans, I dressed and slipped my feet into my shoes. I ran my hairbrush through my hair and checked it in the mirror, ugh. My hair was awful, I just settled with tying it back in a low messy bun. When I was satisfied with how I looked, I opened the door and found my way to the bathroom, being the daughter of two dentists, dental hygiene is very important to me. I scrubbed my teeth and was lost in thought for a minute or two when Harry appearing in the doorway startled me.

"I've never seen anyone brush their teeth which such concentration." He laughed. I rolled my eyes and spit the toothpaste out then rinsed my mouth with water, after wiping my mouth off I shook my head.

"I was actually thinking, I guess I spaced out." I said sheepishly, I wasn't one that tended to daydream. Harry nodded and then reached for my hand, he led me down the stairs and through the living room and out the door.

"Be back in a while Ms. Fig!" He called. He shut the door behind us and we walked out onto the street. The sun felt great on my skin and there was a nice breeze ruffling through my clothes. Harry and I were walking very close, fingers interlaced. We talked about school and what classes we were going to have, and our friends, casual things. We walked all the way to the park, which was deserted. I sat down on the swing and Harry came up behind me and started gently pushing me. I laughed. I felt like a kid again.

"So…" He said.

"So…" I replied lamely.

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" Harry blurted out. I laughed and stopped the swing.

"I thought that after making out for two hours and telling you I loved you I was already your girlfriend." I said quietly. He blushed.

"Oh, well—I just was making sure…I—" He just nervously laughed instead of finishing. I chuckled. I stood up and walked around the swing and put my arms around Harry's neck. "You know that color really looks beautiful on you Hermione." He whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"How do you think that your uncle is going to take me being there, I don't know how he forgot about me showing up on your doorstep last night," I said laying my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist and sighed.

"Well, I can tell you it won't be pretty, he'll probably be really angry and insist on you leaving, he'll probably use the term 'your lot' many times, and he'll yell. But I have a 'murderous' godfather on my side, which makes my aunt and uncle quiver in their boots. And, I'll threaten him with everything that I have, and if he _still_ won't take you in, then, well, to Grimmauld Place it is. I've been here at the Dursley's long enough, Sirius will be more than happy to let us bunk with him—" He looked down at me and smiled. "—So I think we're all set."

The two of us were walking home when something struck me, "Harry have you done _any_ of your homework this summer?"

HPOV

"I—I, uh…no" I said guiltily. Vernon locked all of my things in the cupboard under the stairs every summer; I hadn't ever done any of the homework they assigned during the holidays. "All of my things are still locked up, I don't have access to any of it, only my wand, but they don't know that I have that."

She looked contemplative for a moment. "Well, you still have to do your work. We'll figure something out." She said resolutely. I rolled my eyes and put my arm around her shoulders shaking my head.

TPPOV

Harry and Hermione had a peaceful weekend, they stayed outside mostly, the weather was beautiful, and they kissed and hugged and acted like a typical couple, Ms. Fig made more…interesting things to eat, and Hermione fussed about her schedule for Hogwarts and homework and Harry's current living conditions.

Then the Dursley's returned home. Oh, joy…

HPOV

Ms. Fig helped us clean the house the night before the Dursley's were supposed to return, and then she gave me a large bag of sweets she had picked up in Diagon Alley for Hermione and I. She came by the next morning and said that the Dursley's had phoned and said that they would be home around 1 o'clock. Hermione and I took one last walk and bid our goodbyes to the delightful weather. Hand in hand we returned to my room at noon and Ms. Fig told us goodbye and locked us in my room. One fifteen rolled around and I heard the Dursley's arrival, I got up off the bed, where me and Hermione were sitting, and I took a seat on the opposite side of the room, next to Hedwig's cage and we waited for Vernon to stomp up the stairs. We heard my uncle's approach, and Hermione and I looked at each other, she was worried and I gave her a comforting smile. "_It'll be okay_," I mouthed. She half-heartedly nodded. The locks clicked and Vernon stormed in.

"Potter? Are you st—" He split a furious look between me and Hermione, glancing between our faces. "—WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS? What is _she_ still doing here…she's one of _your lot_ isn't she?" Vernon's face went from pink to red to purple at an alarming rate.

"Uncle Vernon, this is Hermione Granger, she goes to Hog—er, school with me, she needs a place to stay until we go to Ron's house in two weeks." I said very calmly, Hermione had shrunken into the wall, trying to seem as inconspicuous as possible. "You accidentally locked Hermione in here with me when you left on Friday."

"I don't _care_ if she doesn't have a place to stay she can't stay _here_. That girl has to leave! I will not have one of _your lot_, from those freaky families staying in my house!" He spat.

I jumped up and stood directly between where Hermione was sitting and Uncle Vernon. "_Hermione_ is a muggle born. Her parents are as normal as you, not that it makes a difference. And Hermione will stay here, she has no where else to go, and if you don't like it you can take it up with _my Godfather_, you know, the one who went to _Azkaban!_" I said, thinking I was triumphant.

"I DON'T BLOODY CARE! We agreed that _you_ could stay here. Not HER. SHE HAS TO LEAVE; I WILL NOT HAVE ONE OF YOUR FREAKY FRIENDS LIVING UNDER MY ROOF. THAT'S _FINAL_." He barked. He stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut, locking it behind him. "YOU HAVE UNTIL HALF PAST TEN TO BE OUT OF HERE GIRL." And Vernon stomped down the stairs. Hermione burst into tears; I walked over and pulled her up into my arms.

"Shh, Hermione it's okay, we'll go to Sirius's house, and it's much better than being here anyways. We won't be locked in this room for hours on end and be half starved to death. It'll be better; I don't know why I even thought about asking in the first place." I rubbed her back and she nodded into my chest. I released her and then grabbed the mirror that let me talk to Sirius and looked into it, calling out his name. "Sirius, are you there?" I saw his face appear in the mirror,

"Harry! I'm glad that you finally got around to using this mirror, what do you need? Vernon still treating your alright?" He asked. His face displayed bliss, although still permanently haunted and gaunt from Azkaban, still happy.

"Actually, Hermione is here with me, her parents are very sick and she needs a place to stay, so she came here, and Vernon won't let her stay…could we stay with you for a couple weeks till we go to the Weasley's?" I asked putting my arm around Hermione who had come to stand by my side.

"Hi Sirius" She waved at the mirror. He smiled in astonishment.

"Of course you can come stay here Harry, Hermione, I would be thrilled to have company. All I've had is Kreacher for the last week; no one from the Order has stopped by. I will arrange the Knight Bus to stop at your house tonight, at 11 o' clock." He beamed.

"Thanks Sirius, you're the best." I laid my head on top of Hermione's head, which was resting on my shoulder. Sirius slightly raised his eyebrow, and grinned curiously.

"I can't wait to hear how the two of you have been." He said before disappearing from the mirror, I pocketed the glass and started to gather my things, and Hermione did the same. Once everything was packed and ready, I took the key that Ms. Fig had given me and let myself out of the room. I walked downstairs into the living room to find three very startled Dursleys.

"Hermione and I are leaving tonight, we are taking the Knight Bus to Sirius's house, and are staying there until we go to the Weasley's then we are going to Hogwarts."

"Don't say that name!"

"HOGWARTS! —" I yelled, fed up with having to appease that rotten git of an uncle,"—GIVE ME MY STUFF, BROOM, MY TRUNK." They shuddered at every word I shouted. Vernon was red in the face when he lumbered over to the cupboard, and unlatched the lock. I grabbed my things and walked calmly back upstairs. Hermione was sitting on the bed; she smiled weakly when I came in. I sat next to her and she leaned against me. "Don't worry 'Mione. I've never liked the Dursley's and they've never liked me, remember, this isn't the first time that I've run out on them." I wrapped an arm around her. "Oh, we should arrange for our things to get to Grimmauld place—Dobby?" there was a crack and the small house elf was in the room.

"Harry Potter called for Dobby sir? What can Dobby do for Mr. Harry Potter?" The exuberant house elf asked smiling.

"Dobby, do you mind taking mine and Hermione's things to Grimmauld place?" I asked. Hermione was scowling at me. She didn't like me asking Dobby to actually act like a house elf and do things for me.

"Oh yes sir! It is an honor for Dobby to take Harry Potter and Hermy's things to Grimmauld Place! Dobby is most happy to assist Harry Potter!" The elf grabbed all of the things and then with a crack was gone.

"Harry, you really shouldn't use Dobby like that, he's a free elf." Hermione said glaring at me.

"Oh, don't worry Hermione, it's fine" I said, she scooted away from me. Another crack and Dobby was back in the room.

"Is there anything else that Harry Potter needs from Dobby?" the elf asked.

"Yes, I need you to take this and keep it, do not try and give it back." I said pulling three Galleons out of my pocket and handing it to the shocked elf.

"Oh Harry Potter is most generous sir! Giving Dobby money when Dobby would be more than happy to do anything for free! Thank you sir!" Dobby nearly started to cry from joy.

"Dobby, you are free and you deserve to be paid for what you do, I'm very grateful for your help, thank you." I said, glancing at Hermione at her out from the corner of my eye.

"Most welcome sir!" Dobby exclaimed before Apparating out with a small crack. Hermione rolled her eyes and scooted back next to me, hugging me tightly.

"Well I didn't know that you were going to pay him, _honestly_ you could have told me."

I kissed the top of her head and laughed.

**10:35 PM.**

So there Hermione and I stood on the sidewalk in front of my uncle's house. Uncle Vernon had promptly kicked Hermione out at the thirty sharp, and I followed right behind her. We stood waiting for the Knight Bus to arrive. I could see that Hermione was shivering, I shrugged off my jacket and gave it to her, and although she was going to protest, but I shook my head. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she slid her arms around my middle, hugging me close. We only had about 25 minutes until the Knight Bus would be here, so we just had to endure the cool night air for a little while.

"I love you Harry, and thank you for doing so much for me." She said just above my collarbone.

"Hermione, I would do anything for you, I love you too." I replied softly touching her soft lips with mine. We continued to kiss for a little while longer when Hermione suddenly gasped into my mouth.

"Harry! What are we going to tell Ron and Ginny?" She breathed. I froze, _crap_.

"Oh no," I groaned. I knew that Ron like Hermione, he didn't tell me, but I knew he did. I'm guessing the same thing went for Ginny.

"What are we going to do? This is a disaster!" She buried her face in my chest. I hugged her to me.

"We'll figure something ou—" but before I could finish a giant bus was suddenly in front of my house. The doors opened and out stepped Stan Shunpike.

"Well if it itn't 'Arry Potter!"

**mwahaha. cliffy.**


	4. Meddlesome Matchmaker

Previous (HPOV): "We'll figure something ou—" but before I could finish a giant bus was suddenly in front of my house

Previous (HPOV): "We'll figure something ou—" but before I could finish a giant bus was suddenly in front of my house. The doors opened and out stepped Stan Shunpike.

"_Well if it itn't 'Arry Potter!"_

HRPOV

Harry and I smiled at Stan, it had been a while since we had seen Stan, the last time was when he was trying to impress the veela at the World Cup.

"Nice to see you again too Stan" Harry said walking up and shaking the Knight Bus attendant's hand.

"An' 'ello, 'ello, to you as well Miss 'Ermione" He said grinning at me.

"Hello Stan, have you been okay?" I asked dragging my trunk to the bus.

"Oh, I've been well enough, makin' a livin', an' what not—Oi! An' what do you think you're doin'?" Stan called to Harry who was trying to take is trunk and load it. Stan shooed him from the trunk, "don' tell me you don' remember, _I_ take care of all of the luggage an' whatnot. Been 'at way since the beginnin', you're tickets were placed through by one Mister _Albus Dumbledore_, so you two are all set, 'op on the bus and get comfy, London 'ere we come!" Stan took our trunks and Harry and I boarded the bus, choosing two beds that were close to each other, Stan gave us our tickets and put our trunks at the foot of the beds.

Stan couldn't talk with us the duration of the bus ride; he had to tend to a group of elderly women who were causing a racket the floor above. Harry and I sat together on his bed while the bus zoomed to Grimmauld Place. I was on his lap again, he had his arms around me and we were holding hands, I was _very_ comfortable.

"Harry, _what_ are we going to tell Ron and Ginny? I _know_ that keeping this a secret is out of the question, it's just not something that I think that I can hide. I feel horrible, Ginny has had a crush on you _forever_, she just dates random boys just to catch your eye, and now I've gone and fallen in love with you and she'll _kill_ me when she finds out that now I'm _dating_ you." I shook my head. Ginny was going to murder me, plain and simple, I had one killing curse with my name on it for sure.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I feel bad for Ron, I know that he likes you, but he won't own up to it, and I've never told him that I've been in love with you for the last 5 years. So, I smell a fight. Ginny…Ginny will live, _and_ I know for a fact that Neville has a crush on her, ever since he took her to the Yule Ball fourth year—"

"—Yeah, and I heard that Luna has a thing for Ron, Pavarti was talking to Padma, who's in Ravenclaw and they were talking about Luna and apparently Luna mentioned something about Ron when they were discussing the ba—" I noticed Harry staring at me weird. "—What, do I have something on my face?" I asked touching my cheek, he had a sly smile.

"Actually yeah. Hold still I get it off" He said, I froze, wondering how long I had something stuck on my face and was wondering _why_ Harry didn't say anything sooner. Then he leaned in a kiss my lips, lingering every so slightly, my eyes slid shut and he pulled back. "Got it," he whispered into my ear, I giggled. "Actually I was just staring at you because _you_ were starting to sound like one of those typical girls, who talk about gossip and what not…" He said, I started laughing.

"Oh I hear _plenty._ Girl news travels fast, and when it's between Pavarti and Lavender then it travels faster." I said simply. He gaped at me for a moment and then started laughing uncontrollably. I rolled my eyes and waited for him to control himself.

"That actually might come in handy someday you know," He said squeezing my hand. I smiled.

TPPOV

Harry and Hermione waited the remainder of their bus ride in silence, both pondering the wrath that the two were going to receive from two sibling redheads. Hermione fussed over what she was going to explain to Ginny and whether Mrs. Weasley would hate her, _again_. Harry on the other hand, was trying to think of a smooth way to easily break it to Ron, he thought that he could maybe mention something about Luna first.

_Meanwhile__at Grimmauld Place_

"I know that there is something going on between them, ooh, I _know_" Sirius mused to himself. Sirius had spent the last 5 hours after asking Dumbledore to arrange some tickets for his godson and friend trying to figure out what was going on with Harry and Hermione. He secretly hoped that they had finally paired up. Sirius was very fond of Hermione and he knew that Harry fancied her too, so naturally, he wanted something to happen between Hermione and his godson. Sirius stalked off upstairs to the bedroom that Harry and Ron had shared when they last stayed there when Harry was on trial. The room was in order, he nodded and then went to the other bedrooms, the house had seven bedrooms, this parent's, his brother's, his own, and then four spares, and he knew that one spare was occupied by Buckbeak, and then one was filled with boxes currently. So he only had to worry about aimlessly filling one room, he was plotting a devious plan, he could feel the deviousness in his bones, _like the good old days_ he thought to himself. Sirius sighed; he missed his best friend more than ever, especially when his godson was around. James was Sirius's surrogate brother, they were the best of friends, and Sirius never forgave himself for letting that scum of a person be the Secret Keeper of the Potter family, _Wormtail_, Sirius spat, Sirius was so sure that his plan was full proof, but that pathetic spineless little brown nosing Pettigrew cracked. Sirius threw the vase that he was carrying against the wall, where is shattered into thousands of pieces, then reformed on the table below the wall that he had thrown it at, _stupid vase_, Sirius muttered. He was extremely elated that Harry had asked to stay, and was even more pleased that Harry was bringing Hermione, Sirius wasn't allowed to leave his house…ever, so the chance to meddle in a relationship was like a trip to Diagon Alley. Sirius continued to fill the room with objects until he felt the mirror in his pocket shake slightly; he quickly ducked out of the room and then held it up to his face. Harry and Hermione's reflections were looking back at him.

"Hey Si—" Harry glanced around,"—er, Snuffles we're here," Harry said, wrapping an arm around Hermione, Sirius smiled.

"Okay, you know what to do, I'm going to cast a concealment charm around the house, so that no one but the two of you can see the house, just a moment—" Sirius muttered a charm and paused for it to take effect, "—okay, you can come in now" Sirius pocketed the mirror and nearly skipped down the stairs to meet Harry and Hermione. He arrived down stairs just as the two of them were walking into the house, Sirius ran to hug Harry.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted. "It's good to see you; thank you for letting us stay!"

"Of course you were more than welcome to come here Harry! —" Sirius looked to Hermione, and then hugged her, "—as are you Hermione"

"Thank you Sirius, we really appreciate it," Hermione said, walking to Harry's side. Harry put an arm around Hermoine's waist

"I'll show you two to your room" Sirius said charming the luggage to float up behind them as they climbed the stairs.

"Room?" Hermione said, confused.

"Oh, yes, I forgot to mention, all of the spare rooms but one are occupied. I've had to store some things in there, so, I hope you don't mind, you and Harry will be in the room that Harry and Ron stayed in. It's got two beds and two dressers, I'm sorry for the inconvenience Hermione." Sirius said hopefully.

"Oh, it's no inconvenience, I was just wondering." Hermione said, taking Harry's hand. Harry winked at her, the two of them were actually _very_ happy they got a room together. Sirius sent the trunks into the room and then set them in front of their respective beds.

"Well, I'll leave you two to unpack, I'm famished so I'll have Kreacher fix us something…uh, edible." Sirius walked out of the room and quietly closed the door. _I am so good_, he thought to himself as he walked down the stairs.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smiled.

"Well this worked out nicely, do you think that we should tell Sirius, about you and I? Or should we just let him figure it out?" Harry asked as he opened his trunk.

"Oh, he'll figure it out sooner or later." Hermione devilishly chuckled. Harry walked over and kissed Hermione.

"Yeah, I guess he will" He laughed.

The two finished unpacking and headed downstairs to find Sirius. They found him in the kitchen, slicing up pieces of bread and cheese for some sandwiches. He had managed to find some various sandwich meats, which were on the table along with some pumpkin juice.

"Hey, you two, sorry if its not a gourmet meal like Molly makes, but, it's not poison either." Sirius laughed.

"Oh we don't mind, actually if you have the ingredients, I might try my hand at making a cake," Hermione said thoughtfully. Harry laughed. She slapped his arm.

"Hey! I was just laughing because I've never seen you make cereal, much less a cake—not that you couldn't" Harry added quickly when he saw Hermione's death glare. The three of them sat down and made their sandwiches, eating in silence.

"So…Hermione, how did you end up at my godson's house during the summer?" Sirius asked, trying to break the silence.

Hermione and Harry began to tell Sirius of Hermione's arrival and her situation with her parents. They explained about how the Dursley's locked Hermione in Harry's room with him on accident. They left out the gory details, like finding out that they loved each other. Sirius listened quietly. When they finally finished he thought for a moment.

"Harry, you really should consider coming to live with me next year, I'm going to have to have a word with that uncle of yours, locking you in your room, that's ridiculous. —" He looked to Hermione, "—We are going to find out what's wrong with your parents Hermione, and I'll talk to the Order about getting the two of them to Mungo's, until then, my home is open to you as well."

Hermione had tears in her eyes, "Oh thank you Sirius, so much, this means more than you know to me." Hermione checked her watch, "I think I'm going to go to bed, it's been a long day." Hermione stood up and smiled at Sirius, then leaned down and kissed Harry, lingering just a moment, then she straightened up and said, "Goodnight."

Sirius and Harry watched Hermione exit the room and climb the stairs, Harry glanced at Sirius and blushed. Sirius grinned.

"So. You and Hermione eh?" He said smiling bigger.

"Yeah, finally. —" Harry glanced toward the stairs, "—I really love her Sirius, a lot." Harry said looking back at his godfather. Sirius slapped him on the back.

"Well, I'm happy for you Harry, I was hoping you two would finally get together. Good going son." Sirius smiled. Harry grinned back, and then glanced again at the stairs, "Well what are you waiting for, go on, I bet she's waiting for you. —" Sirius said winking, "—I'm gonna hit the sack as well, see you in the morning." Sirius said as Harry walked towards the staircase, he tiptoed around the curtain that concealed the painting of Mrs. Black and then he found their bedroom door. He slowly cracked the door open and silently walked in. Hermione was sitting under the covers in one of the beds. Harry quickly changed into his pajamas and Hermione patted the bed beside her as she scooted over. He grinned and gladly joined her under the warm covers. Harry slid his arms around Hermione scooted closer into his chest.

Harry kissed Hermione lightly and whispered, "I love you." She looked at him and smiled.

"I love you too."

The two of them laid there for a few minutes before drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.


	5. Not Quite Tiffany's

**Okay, sorry I've been away for so long, here is a little snidbit for you to read, I am working when I have spare time on my stories, I've got quite a few to juggle. If you are lucky, I will have the next chapter up in the next week or so. Thank you for sticking with this story for so long, I truly adore it. Sorry for the long absence.**

**~Cullenistic Attitude **

TPPOV

Hermione Granger awoke the next morning to sunlight filtering through a space between the thick curtains of the room she was in at number 12 Grimmauld place. She did not immediately realize that there was something missing in this commonplace room. The space next to her was empty. She felt the indention of the previous occupant's head on the pillow; the place on the mattress was still warm. She sat up slightly confused and looked around the room. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror adjacent from her bed. _Ugh_, she thought, _my hair is a haystack_. Still slightly confused she flipped the coverlet of the bed down and swung her legs off and shivered at the chilled wooden floor against her bare feet. She padded over to her trunk and retrieved a pair of pants and a jumper. After putting on a pair of socks and brushing her mad hair out, she left the room in search of the other house occupants.

Meanwhile, Harry Potter and his godfather Sirius Black sat serenely in the small kitchen of Sirius's London home. The house elf Kreacher was sullenly stalking to and fro from his cubbyhole, muttering curses here and there. Harry was eating some toast and jam and reading the headlines of this morning's _Prophet_. His glasses were slightly crooked on his face as he sipped coffee from a chipped mug. Sirius was reading a rather thick novel and absentmindedly stirring his coffee with the tip of his wand. He hummed a tuneless song under his breath as he flipped page to page. The two of them looked up and smiled as Hermione entered the room, her mask of confusion melted away as her eyes connected with Harry's.

"Good morning" She said lightly, nodding to Sirius and kissing Harry's forehead. Sirius smiled at the easy affection of the two. He stood up and walked to the stove, retrieving a plate and chipped coffee mug.

"Good morning Hermione. Sleep alright?" He asked casually as she seated herself next to Harry and looked over his shoulder at the _Prophet_ headlines.

"Oh yes. Thank you so much again Sirius, this means so much to me." She said gratefully. Her stomach made a small gurgle and she blushed.

"Care for any toast? Tea? Coffee?" Sirius offered. Hermione accepted the toast and tea. Sirius charmed the food towards Hermione and Harry scooted the jam and knife towards her, kissing her lips as she thanked him.

"How are you feeling this morning Hermione?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me, I'm not going to smash into a thousand pieces, really." She said as she smeared an ample amount of jam onto her toast and took a bite.

They ate the rest of their meals in silence and then Sirius took the empty dishes and put them in the sink. Muttering, "I hope Kreacher gets around to washing those, that useless old nag" He exited the kitchen and headed up the stairs, no doubt to feed Buckbeak. Harry turned to Hermione and she smiled. He admired her beautiful face, her brown messy hair, and stunning brown eyes. She cocked her head to the side and wondered why he was staring at her so intensely. Harry pulled himself from his daydreams and stood up.

"Would you like to join me in the library Hermione?" He asked. It was as if he had said the magic words, for when it came to Hermione, a book could soothe the savage soul.

**Like I said, very short. It was a nice place to stop. I promise the next chapter will be longer and the story shall get rolling. **

**My regards,  
**

**~CA  
**


End file.
